Need for Speed (2015)/Visual Customisation
Visual Customisation in Need for Speed (2015) allows players to equip aftermarket branded parts to their car, alter their body paint, replace components with carbon fibre parts or apply vinyls. Visual customisation parts can be bought with in-game cash. Body Front Bumper Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Front Bumpers - Unlocked at LVL 3 The front bumper can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or have certain aspects removed. Front Fenders Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Front Fenders - Unlocked at LVL 8 Front fenders can be replaced with custom crafted panels or aftermarket bolt on parts. Installing front fenders can improve the aerodynamics of the car body and offer cover for a widened wheel track. Headlights Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Headlights - Unlocked at LVL 20 Headlights can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts or with a custom Speedhunters design. Splitter Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Splitters - Unlocked at LVL 1 A Splitter can increase downforce by creating an area of high pressure across the top of the car as well as an area of low pressure below. An aftermarket splitter or a custom Speedhunters design can be installed to the front of a car. Front Canards Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Front Canards - Unlocked at LVL 39 Front canards are adjustable winglets that can be fitted to the front bumper of a car to improve its front end downforce. Hood Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Hoods - Unlocked at LVL 1 The hood of a car can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part or a custom Speedhunters design. Window Tint Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Window Tint - Unlocked at LVL 1 Window Tint can be altered to be more or less transparent with a black tint. Wing Mirrors Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Wing Mirrors - Unlocked at LVL 27 Wing Mirrors can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts, moved to feature a different arrangement or replaced by a custom Speedhunters design. Side Skirt Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Side Skirts - Unlocked at LVL 5 A side skirt can be fitted to both sides of a car to make the car appear lower to the ground. Aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunters designs can be fitted. Spoiler Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Spoiler - Unlocked at LVL 1 A spoiler can be fitted or replaced over any stock option to increase rear downforce. The amount of downforce generated can be altered once fitted. Sound System :Unlocked at LVL 1 A sound system can be installed. Trunk Lid Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Trunk Lid - Unlocked at LVL 6 Trunk lids can be altered to replace certain mechanical components, install aftermarket brand parts, fit custom Speedhunters designs, be modified for an increased sound system capacity or remove any present badging. Diffuser Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Diffuser - Complete Amy's Red Makes It Faster mission A diffuser can be fitted to the rear of a car to reduce the speed of fast-moving low pressure air and integrate with the slow-moving high pressure air flowing across the car body. Aftermarket brand diffusers can be equipped with varying configurations including optional vortex generators and centre fins. Exhaust Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Exhaust - Complete Amy's Component Parts mission Exhausts can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunter designs including big bores, angled tips, and boso styles. Tail Lights Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Tail Lights - Unlocked at LVL 15 Tail Lights can be replaced with alternative manufacturer trim designs, aftermarket brand parts or custom Speedhunters parts. Rear Bumper Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Rear Bumpers - Unlocked at LVL 4 The rear bumper can be replaced with an aftermarket brand part, an alternative design from a different trim or remove certain aspects. Rear Fender Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Rear Fenders - Unlocked at LVL 10 Rear fenders can be replaced with custom crafted panels or aftermarket bolt on parts. Installing rear fenders can improve the aerodynamics of the car body and offer cover for a widened wheel track. Rear Canards Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Rear Canards - Unlocked at LVL 32 Rear canards are adjustable winglets that can be fitted to the rear bumper of a car to improve its aerodynamic flow. Licence Plate Text :Unlocked at LVL 1 The licence plate can be altered with up to seven characters of custom text. Frame Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Licence Plate Frame - Unlocked at LVL 1 The licence plate frame can be changed with a selection of different designs. Background Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Licence Plate Background - Unlocked at LVL 1 The licence plate background can be swapped for various designs from other cities or states from other Need for Speed titles. Bodykit Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Body Kits - Unlocked at LVL 12 Various bodykit designs can be equipped to vehicles to create a bespoke look. Equipping a bodykit will prevent the player from customising some parts such as bumpers, fenders, and hoods. Wheels Tyres Bombing Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Tyres Bombing - Unlocked at LVL 2 Tyres can be changed between regular and stretched with various optional manufacturer logos. Calipers Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Calipers - Unlocked at LVL 1 Calipers can be replaced with aftermarket brand parts available in differing sizes. Brake Discs Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Brake Discs - Unlocked at LVL 1 Brake discs can be replaced with custom Speedhunters designs including forged, ceramic, grooved, and cross drilled discs with either a 330mm, 380mm or 400mm diameter. Rims Main article: Need for Speed (2015)/Rims - Unlocked at LVL 1 Rims can be replaced with various aftermarket brand parts and custom Speedhunters designs. They can also be resized to be either bigger or smaller than their standard sizes. A different set of rims can be equipped to either the front or rear wheels. Paint Body & Rim Paint Body and rim paint can be recoloured using a HSB cylindrical-coordinate model and PBR (Physically Based Rendering) material properties. The paint work can be altered in six categories: The entire car body can only be painted a single colour, but both the front and rear rims can be painted independently, as well as having a primary and secondary paint colour. Stance Ride Height The ride height of a car can be lowered or raised. Rake The rake of the car can be adjusted to influence a positive rake angle (low nose & high rear) or a negative rake angle (high nose & low rear). Track Width The track width of the front and rear wheels can be set individually of each other to allow for a wider or narrower width between tyres. Camber The camber of the front and rear wheels can be set individually of each other to allow for a more neutral or negative angle of either set of tyres. Category:Visual Customisation